Vern M. Wy
Vern M. "Broken Wing" Wy is the former bassist for the traveling musical group, Mushi, and is now the lazy, slacker musician, archaeologist, and 4th Division Commander for The SOF Pirates, and the user of the Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku. Being a Shandian Exile, Wy has two large, prehensile wings growing from his back, which sets him apart from other Sky Island natives. Despite training his body and wings to reach superhuman degrees of strength, Wy hasn't quite gotten the hang of flying yet, and is so far, one of the few Shandian Exiles who is unable to do so after adequate training. This is a rather touchy subject for Wy, as it upsets him that he can't fly on his own. And when upset or irritated, Wy tends to twitch his wings in dissaproval. Additionally, Wy seems to prefer things when they're balanced out with one another, or when they're in moderation with everything else. As a result, Wy can get a little carried away in trying to even things out, such as by eating the ambitions of others through the use of his Devil Fruit, in order to make things more "fair" for himself. When things aren't in sync however, Wy will typically twitch his wings, showing his agitation. Appearance Wy, being a Shandian Exile, exhibits the standard features one would expect from his people. He has wiry limbs from his lighter bone structure, and showcases two large, feathered wings from his backside, which are both colored in an earthy brown color with tints of red highlights thrown in. Wy is rather thin and light in musculature, and appears to show no real signs of physical toughness at first glance. However, hidden underneath his weak appearance are indeed strong muscles, found even in his wings, due to years of training them for his desire to fly. Wy's facial features display sleepy, tired eyes that look as if they're barely open, and are colored with a grey-ish tone. His hair is short and pitch black, and is left unkempt, due to Wy's lack of care for maintaining his hair. Due to this, random spikes and bangs go off in unusual directions, save for two in the back, that are roughly an inch or two long, that give off the impression that horns are growing from Wy's head. In addition to his sloppy appearance, Wy seems to have a horrid case of halitosis, otherwise known as "dragon's breath" or "morning breath." Despite doing his best to keep up with personal hygiene, Wy can never seem to live down having bad breath, which is qute off-putting to many of his crewmates, and anyone else nearby. Also, Wy seems to have what appear as blotches of "scales" growing on his skin, which he explains away as a result of having very dry skin. Color-wise, Wy is caucasian, often-times being downright pale in appearance (though this is only minor in contrast to everyone else.) Clothing-wise, Wy dresses as simply as he can, so that he doesn't have to do much work in putting on his clothes, and taking them off when he has to. For starters, Wy wears a sleeveless golden/mustard-yellow vest on top of a sarashi wrapped around his waist and lower torso. The vest is left open, revealing his scrawny chest and abdomen underneath. Wy prefers wearing long trousers that have a white and sky blue color scheme to them; with the white on top, and the sky blue at the bottom of his legs, separated only by a V-shaped design (for both the white and sky blue sections, creating a V on both Wy's front and back, and on both sides of his legs) somewhere just above his knee caps. Additionally, Wy likes to wear brown leather sandals/flip-flops with a black, rubber sole underneath, that have multiple straps wrapped over his feet. To finish off this look, Wy seems to have had the letters "SOF" tattooed on the upper portion of his right arm in black ink, symbolizing his loyalty to his crew. Personality So far, Wy has shown to be nothing more than a lay-about shirker, who seems to prefer relaxing during his free time, when he isn't napping, that is. For a good portion of his life, Wy never showed any serious ambition or a real desire to do much of anything. In fact, his idea of a good time is to sit in peace and tranquility, and think about whatever catches his interest at the moment, or perhaps just listening to a good song while having a drink. He also enjoys playing simple games, like chess, checkers, shogi, or even playing cards, so long as it doesn't require too much strenuous work on his behalf. The less work he has to do, and the less worrying and thinking he has to focus on, the happier Wy seems to be. Most of the time, he'll usually be found by his crew members, sleeping in a dark corner, or even just lounging about in a crow's nest somewhere. Thanks to this unambitious persona, many have written Wy off as weak-willed and easily discardable, if not outright exploitable. However, as those who are close to him will say until their dieing breath, Wy isn't what he seems. When motivated enough, or when certain buttons have been pressed, Wy seems to gather up all of his dormant, sleeping willpower, and use it for whatever cause or desire he pursues. Thus, many have noted not to push Wy too far, as his will is quite indeed strong and formidable, as seen by the way he has become capable of harnessing and wielding Haki. When he feels the need to get to work on something, Wy is almost a completely different person, and tends to throw away all of his lay-about notions in favor of more noble and sometimes even charismatic approaches. And when thrown into a rage, Wy tends to become less controllable, as even he notes this about himself. When angry, Wy can show an almost sadistic side to his violent actions, when pushed just the right way. Other times, Wy will simply fight much like a berserker; carrying on with his battle until either side falls. Once becalmed once more, Wy will tend to return to his more calm, tranquil demeanor. During which, Wy will show quite a bit of wisdom on his part, as his profession as an archaeologist, in the field of mythology, has made him somewhat of an amatuer scholar of sorts. Wy tends to rely on his brainpower inside and outside of battle, as a way to compliment his physical state, and sometimes vice-versa. He likes to try and think up of ways to avoid working at all costs, and can often be seen daydreaming; using his imagination as a way to escape the stresses of everyday life. In truth, Wy's imagination can sometimes lead to great results, as it allows him to think up of solutions to otherwise tricky or problematic problems. He's been noted to be something of a strategist in this regard, rather than a natural born fighter. And on his good days, Wy has been complimented with having a wondrous mind, though whether he believes this himself has never been brought up, as he rarely likes to talk about his strengths and weaknesses. Often times, when people need an arbiter, they go to Wy, much to his dismay. In fact, his experience as a judge in arguements or other matters has lead to him acting more like a fence-sitter when problems arise, as he rarely takes action without considering every possible outcome he can imagine, as well as wanting to hear every detail about a situation before he solves it. This has lead to many people labeling Wy as "meticulous," "prepared," "careful," or simply as "undecisive." Wy seems to pay little attention to these titles, and publicly refers to himself as "SOF's fence-sitter." When not dealing with any form of work what-so-ever, Wy enjoys reading stories about mythological tales and listening to music, which helped to motivate him enough to make these two fields a professional career for himself in the future. Indeed, while Wy isn't too big on many other forms of history, he sees myths as a way to further understand the core concepts and ideals of the world around him, and to better understand people. This is why he goes to great lengths to protect precious mythological documents and other historical relics from the past. To him, this knowledge is worth its weight in all the gold of the world. And when it comes to music, Wy sees it as a beautiful emotional and mental release, that can ease his tired and achy soul. Therefor, he happily plays music for others, when and if he's given a request. And sometimes, he even plays music for fun, whether he was requested to or not. Wy also has a strong moral compass, that ties into his belief that among other notable virtues, one must never forget their loyalty to their friends, and that doing what's right is often the most important thing, no matter what. He's also quite compassionate, as he yearns to help and please those close to him, and rarely asks for much in return, other than a smile or two. Another notable trait is his modesty, as he rarely takes the time to brag. Quite the contrary, as it turns out, as Wy usually describes himself as "an average guy, with an average heart, with some not so average friends." And so, all personality traits that are given to him, are usually a result of people who either label him, or deem him worthy of such titles and ideals, though word of mouth. Wy doesn't really seem to care one way or another however, so long as noone badmouths the people he holds closest to him, as well as he knows that no misdeed goes unpunished. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Strangely enough, Wy's impressive feats of strength, due to years of improving his musculature, weren't out of a desire to be a strong fighter, but instead, due to the fact that he knew that his people could achieve flight if they were strong enough to do so. As a result, Wy spent many years, dedicating himself to growing stronger, all just so he could fly on his own. This was done to such an extent, that when Wy unveiled his strength in a fight once, he proved that even the tips of his wings packed the same power as one of his punches. Wy's level of strength, when pushed to the edges of his limits, has proven to allow him to do remarkable things, such as deflecting a cannonball with the backside of his wing, or to punch holes in solid stone, wood, and concrete; sometimes all three simultaneously. Interestingly, Wy notes that he doesn't like his superhuman strength, as he hates the attention it gives him, and was the main reason as to why he never wanted to grow stronger in the first place. What's more, is that his appearance is rather deceptive, given how he's surprised quite a few people with his hidden strength, despite his thin, unimpressive, and rather frail looking exterior. Wy doesn't seem to mind however, as he likes the strategic advantage it gives him in fights. What's more, is that thanks to the powers of the Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku, Wy's strength can become bolstered even further when he transforms, thanks to the beast-like strength that the transformations grant him. This has allowed him to demolish entire buildings and wreck apart ships when pushed to his limits, among other notable feats. Agility Being a Shandian Exile, Wy's body is naturally well-suited for agile movements, considering he has a light bone structure, which reduces his body weight when compared to other human-like species, and makes his limbs lanky and thin in the process. So when he isn't using his Devil Fruit, Wy's graceful and acrobatic movements are usually his saving grace; often saving him from otherwise dangerous situations, or allowing him to reach otherwise inaccesible areas. Additionally, considering Wy's rather wiry strength, Wy is also adept at running and jumping, which makes him much faster and agile than he is strong. This was seen when Wy effortlessly leapt from spot to spot within a localized area during a fight that had broken out. Furthermore, Wy shows great dexterity at using his wings and hands to support his acrobatic movements when he needs to; such as leaping to his side and performing a handstand, before pushing himself off of the ground and back onto his feet; or by folding his wings inward, to make himself more aerodynamic, which further increases his speed due to less wind resistance. When transformed into a baku, or baku hyrbrid, by using his Devil Fruit powers, Wy's speed and agility decrease, in order to grant him greater strength and durability. These forms make Wy less nimble, and as a result, block him off from performing the same graceful movements he normally otherwise could do. Also, Wy gains more weight when transformed, which seems to come into odds against his otherwise light Shandian Exile design. Wy, being as clever as he is, has learned to shift forms when necessary, in order to make use out of all the different benefits he can gain access to. This allows him to be as swift as the wind when in his Shandian Exile form, and as strong as cannon fire when in his hybrid and baku forms. Endurance Due to his light body, Wy's defensive strength is somewhat limited when compared to his power and speed. Albeit, Wy gained a decent level of enhanced durability thanks to his strong muscles, which seem to act as shock absorbers whenever he takes damage; Wy still seems to take damage somewhat more easily than others, as seen by the amount of blood he sheds in battles. Despite this flaw in Wy's overall structure, his great reserves of willpower are what keep him going in times of crisis; often never letting him down when he feels the need to keep pushing on, no matter what the costs may be. As a result, while Wy takes a great deal of injury and damage on occasion, he never loses his determination, and continues to stride on in whatever he pursues after. When using his Devil Fruit, Wy becomes much sturdier in stature. By transforming into the chimeric beast-like baku, or at the very least, a hybrid between it and his Shandian Exile form, Wy's muscles grow, and his bones become thicker, granting him greater levels of durability and defensive strength. When in these forms, Wy can withstand the usual cases of punishment as normal, but with the result of taking less damage than before. When transformed, Wy can take on bullets and blades with greater confidence (although he'll still receive damage, if his opponent is strong enough.) And when ramming himself through solid, sturdy objects (whether of his own will or not,) Wy will receive less recoil damage from doing so. This allows him to be a bit more reckless when transformed, as opposed to his more careful disposition in his original Shandian Exile form. Additionally, Wy's sleeping willpower is often what keeps him alive whenever his health is at risk. This can range from keeping him somewhat concious when he's without food or water, to allowing him to keep pressing on whenever he's fallen ill to a disease or toxin. Wy's desire to fulfill his goals are often the only thing he can think of during such extreme times, and as a result, are perhaps the greatest reasons as to how he's stayed alive for so long, in spite of the dangers, trials, and risks he's faced. Weapons When in battle, or whenever he feels the need to defend himself or his loved ones, Wy tends to keep with him, in a large white bag that he keeps slung over his torso and lets hang off of his left side, several instruments. While at first, these look like completely ordinary musical instruments (such as a violin or trumpet,) these are actually Wy's weapons of choice when he finds himself in need of their usefulness. This is because, hidden inside of them, or when they're used in a certain way, these instruments can use secretive gadgets and devices that result in causing damage to the enemy. Most notably are Wy's bow and Burn Trumpet. Wy's bow, is indeed, a bow used for playing the violin. By holding it like an archer's bow, and pulling back on the string, Wy can launch arrows at his opponent. Wy tends to use specialized arrows that are crafted with him, and various other marksmen among The SOF Pirates in mind. These arrows, instead of having sharpened heads at the end of the shaft, seem to have round pommels. When launched, and once within range of the target, these pommels can open up to reveal a myriad of different effects, such as smokescreens, glue-like slicks, shuriken, or even actual arrowheads underneath. Sometimes, the pommels don't open up at all, thus striking the foe with blunt damage, as opposed to piercing them with a sharpened end. Wy tends to even use his bow as a staff when he so desires; allowing him to strike his opponents with it when confronted with close-ranged combat. His Burn Trumpet, on the other hand, is a specialized trumpet, outfitted with Sky Island dials for surprise attacks. The most commonly seen weapon seen from the Burn Trumpet is its own namesake, a mixture between a Breath Dial and a Flame Dial, resulting in a combination not too unlike that seen with Burn Bazookas and Burn Blades. However, this is in fact, merely just one possible attack that can be used by Wy's Burn Trumpet, as he has been seen using the Flame Dial to unleash jets of fire, using the Breath Dial to send out bursts of wind, and has even stored several other unusual gimmicks into his beloved instrument; on occasion, releasing things such as grenade-like explosives, bullets, and shuriken. By pressing different valves of the Burn Trumpet, Wy can unleash several different effects upon his foes. Devil Fruit Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku '''Summary: Allows its user to transform into a baku, or a baku hybrid, and make use of its abilities. Type: Mythical Zoan Usage of the Devil Fruit: Wy chiefly relies on his Devil Fruit for power augmentation in fights, but has been known to use his Devil Fruit's ability to eat dreams to his advantage. This is most seen when Wy is hungry and there is no readily edible food nearby. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Despite not being able to use Haki at first, Wy had already been familiar with it back on Sky Island; having come to know Kenbunshoku Haki as "Mantra." Throughout his adventures on the Blue Sea below, Wy's willpower eventually awoke in the form of Haki, and thus, Wy has come to gain a great control over what he calls "Mantra." Even after being told what Haki is, and that Mantra and Kenbunshoku Haki are one and the same, Wy still habitually refers to Kenbunshoku Haki as Mantra. Compared to Busoshoku Haki, this is Wy's area of expertise, given his mental forte and tendency to think before acting. Thus, this allows Wy to "see" incoming attacks before they hit (and even see their effects before-hand,) and can allow him to perceive the strength and nature of those around him. Thanks to this, Wy has been known to be crafty in how he uses his Haki; allowing him to parry, block, and/or dodge attacks, as well as escape otherwise unpleasant situations before they make themselves apparent. He often likes to use Haki as a way to avoid people who intend to make him work when he doesn't want to. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Despite not being able to use Haki at first, Wy had already been familiar with it back on Sky Island; having come to know Kenbunshoku Haki as "Mantra." Not all too surprisingly, given that there has been no known evidence thus far that Sky Islanders are even aware of Busoshoku Haki in the first place, Wy never acknowledged the existence of Busoshoku Haki until he was informed that he had it, alongside his Kenbunshoku Haki. Despite having a decent amount of willpower within him, and the fact tht he can still wield Busoshoku Haki with relatively little effort, his usage in wielding Busoshoku Haki is nothing compared to his aptitude for Kenbunshoku Haki, and thus, he seems to rely on Kenbunshoku Haki just a bit more. Nonetheless though, Wy can still make great use of Busoshoku Haki, as seen by his ability to strengthen his physical blows, any weapons he may have on hand, and by the fact that he can defend himself with an armor of Haki around him, as well as being able to strike otherwise impossible to hit Devil Fruit users, such as Logia users, by striking the "substantial body" beneath their Devil Fruit's defenses. List of Fighting Techniques For those relating to Wy's Devil Fruit, please see the Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku. Relationships Crew Raymond Xerxes: Krolowa D. Divino: Krolowa and Wy have a sort of strange relationship towards each other. On one hand, while the intentions are good, and they do seem to at least care for one another, the way they go about showing this is anything but friendly. On Krolowa's part, while he does indeed show interest in the young Shandian Exile, he doesn't quite care for Wy's lack of motivation and shoddy appearance. Therefore, Krolowa has taken it upon himself to man up Wy, in order to make him a better man in the long-run. By doing so, Krolowa likes to make rather humorous threats of turning Wy into an okama if Wy fails to meet expectations, and due to Krolowa's displeasure of Wy's lazy attitude, Krolowa won't hesitate to unleash his okama minions upon Wy, to at least get him up and moving. On the other hand, it took a while for Wy to get used to Krolowa's okama lifestyle, and his personality. But upon learning that Krolowa was his first mate, and was of a higher rank to him, Wy quickly learned to put on a brave face and show some respect for the self-proclaimed okama god. As time passed, this respect slowly turned into an awkward friendship of sorts. Despite this, Wy finds nothing funny of being threatened into becoming an okama against his will, and finds the thought to be rather disturbing. Additionally, he gets rather fed up with Krolowa's attempts to get Wy to stop lounging about, and has been known to try and retaliate by cursing Krolowa with the promise of eating away all of his pleasant dreams, leaving the okama with nothing but nightmares, among other schemes. On the other end of the spectrum, Wy greatly dislikes Krolowa's sense of pride and desire to garner attention, often referring to Krolowa as a "drama queen," among other such nicknames. He also seems to get rather tired of Krolowa's more social behaviour, as Wy prefers quietness and peace when relaxing, which puts him at odds with Krolowa sometimes. Wy complains mostly about his naps and bouts of meditative thinking being interrupted by Krolowa's desire for attention, often calling Krolowa an "annoying she-man" whenever he gets disturbed. Truthfully, Wy can be quite the deadpan snarker when around Krolowa, and isn't afraid to speak his mind when he feels the need to. He also finds Krolowa's interest in men to be rather uncomforting, especially when it gets directed to him. He'll often grimace and try to find a way to keep some distance whenever Krolowa is in one of his perverted moods. In a rather comedic fashion, Wy tends to gripe over how flying would be especially useful when around Krolowa. He also has some disdain over Krolowa's pettiness and belief that the strong should crush the weak, which clashes against Wy's ideals that righteousness should govern the outcome of events, and not power. In fact, if it weren't for his lack of motivation most of the time, Wy has mentioned how he would like to get back at Krolowa by making Krolowa "less crazy," in return for Krolowa's attempts to straighten Wy out. When Krolowa begin to start talking longer than Wy would like, or when Krolowa begins to complain over the ugliness or dirtiness of something he dislikes, Wy likes to intentionally play bad music, in the hopes that this will teach Krolowa that poor choices will result in poor rewards. Wy, in the style of his captain, Raymond Xerxes, likes to think of this as "an experiment," where he's trying to modify human behavior with various actions. However, while Wy can sometimes act seriously when he tries to "correct" Krolowa's behaviour, sometimes, he mostly writes this off as a joke. Finally, even though much has been said of how the two rarely get along, Wy and Krolowa have indeed found a common ground with which they could get along. They both have great loyalty towards their crew, which Wy respects greatly. As a result, Wy doesn't fully hate Krolowa, and has come to even tolerate the okama god, in spite of their feuds. In fact, if the moment came, when Wy had to support and/or defend Krolowa, he would do so in a heartbeat. Though Wy usually dislikes anyone making a big deal out of these kinds of situations, and usually likes to shrug it off as his good deed for the day. However, deep down at Wy's core, he still can't come to stay mad or hate Krolowa, and does indeed consider him a friend. Thus, the two have one of the strangest relationships amongst the crew. Annie Night: Lional Trak: Lional and Wy share a close bond with each other, due to their shared associations with history. In fact, Wy has become something of a teacher to Lional, acting as a mentor in helping Lional discover more about his ancestors that he can call upon, via Lional's Senzo Senzo no Mi. This closeness they share is also possibly due to their same age, and their positions as the 3rd Division Commander (Lional,) and the 4th Division Commander (Wy) of The SOF Pirates. In fact, Wy has come to call Lional by his epithet, "Leo," showing how familiar he is with his fellow Division Commander. Despite this closeness, Wy still shows the proper amount of respect to Lional when things get serious, and understands well enough why Lional became one rank higher than himself. Outside of their research into Lional's ancestry, and any other historical findings that might catch their interest, Lional's compulsive nature can sometimes stress Wy out, as he prefers to think first and act second, as opposed to Lional's more impulsive approach. This can cause the duo to argue at times, though this only further proves how strong their friendship is. What's more, is that given that the two can create some solid plans together, they obviously make a powerful team when set up together against a common enemy. Overall, Lional's leadership skills, kindness, bravery, and loyalty to his crewmates was what won him Wy's respect in the end; as it is these traits that Wy strongly believes in, and thus, makes him completely faithful to his friend, student, and fellow Division Commander, no matter how bad their arguements may be at times. Janet Milana: Janet likes Wy a little less than the rest of the male members of The SOF Pirates for some reason, but enjoys going through Wy's belongings every now and again. In return, while he can't seem to understand Janet's views of him, or why she goes through his things, Wy has shown a great level of patience when he's around Janet, save for the rummaging aspect. When caught going through Wy's things, Wy tends to try and shoo Janet away by transforming into the hybrid form of his Devil Fruit and will begin trying to chase her away, taking into account the fact that some people have considered his hybrid form to be either ugly, scary, or both. Despite the strange relationship the two seem to have, Wy is still loyal and protective of Janet, as she is still a member of The SOF Pirates. Additionally, he seems interested in Janet's Devil Fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Rusalka, on the grounds that it's a creature spawned from myths, which is his field of research, and is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, much like Wy's Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku. Furthermore, he seems to at least get along well with Janet in terms of their positions as a musician (Wy) and as a singer (Janet.) In fact, Wy finds Janet's singing to enhance his music's quality, and rather enjoys her company when the two perform a song together. Lars Tennfjord: Raya: Raya and Wy seem to have a mutual respect and admiration for one another, given their similiar laid back natures. Whereas Raya enjoys Wy's more relaxed company, he often mentions how Wy should calm down just a bit more. This is most evident whenever Wy begins stressing out over things such as symmetry and balance within his personal environment (such as making sure that each end of a table will have something resting on it, or obsessing over always having two drumsticks with him whenever he wishes to play music on some drums.) In return, Wy likes Raya a lot, due to Raya's carefree attitude and restful spirit, as well as Raya's belief that being happy is always better than being sad, for the feeling of happiness will bring about great things as a result. Despite this, like most other things, Wy has a few complaints regarding Raya. The two that come to mind are Raya's ever-present smile, which can disturb Wy sometimes, and the fact that Raya can deduce Wy's personality and behaviour just by spending a few minutes with Wy. He often finds Raya's analytical skills regarding people (especially himself) to be annoying, but after cooling down, Wy will tend to have nothing but the kindest things to say about Raya. Wy has a habit of treating Raya like a big brother figure at times, due to their closeness, and the fact that Raya is a bit older than Wy. As a result, he tends to trust Raya whole-heartedly, and often tries to follow Raya's examples (whether they're good or bad.) Sunaipa: Gabriel Leonheart: Kenji Ryuunosuke: Poco D. Divino: Dutchman D. Jones: Azrael Hattori Winstaneley: Victor D. Omega: Family Allies/ Friends Mushi Bandmates: Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Vern M. Wy, quite clearly, was named after his creator, Wyvern 0m3g4. *Wy shares the same birthday as his creator, and even has roughly the same height and weight. *Wy was partly inspired from his creator, and was also partly inspired by Shikamaru Nara, of the Naruto series. *Wy's inability to fly, despite his longing to do so, was insired by the character Pit, of the Kid Icarus video game series, who is an angel that, unlike almost everyone else in the games, is unable to fly on his own, and is rather upset about it. Related Articles SOF Pirates - The crew Wy is associated with Shandian Exiles - Wy's species Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku - Wy's Devil Fruit External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:SOF Pirates Category:Musician Category:Archaeologist Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Shandian Exile Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Dial User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User